


Valentine’s Day Disaster

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A Tmnt rp
Relationships: LeoxSam





	1. Chapter 1

Andromeda was meditating in her bedroom. Her tail was tapping on the floor as her six fin-like ears were standing up to help her with balance. She's trying to remember her past but she can't. She has dark blue skin with light blue markings on her fins, her tail, her legs just below her knees and on her arms from her fingers to just below her elbows. She even wore a white crop top and short shorts.

Leo was planning something for his girlfriend. He got everything for kidnapping her. He slowly and quietly walked into her bedroom as he saw her laying on her bed...sleeping. He grabbed the blindfold to tie it around her eyes and the other one for her mouth. He even grabbed the ropes to her hands and feet. He carried her over his shoulders as he walked out of the lair to go to abandoned warehouse where he has his big Valentine's Day set up for her.

(Of course I don't mind)  
MotelCity's avatar  
No she’s not his girlfriend yet   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sorry, I didn't know.  
MotelCity's avatar  
It’s ok doing my part now   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam woke up to have her eyes blindfolded and her mouth gagged as she was sleeping in her pjs and she struggled and squirmed trying to scream or shout for help to anyone but it came out muffled. She started to cry as tears poured down her cheeks and she thrashed about.

Well obviously he wouldn’t kidnap and rape his own girlfriend. That wouldn’t make any sense 

Donnie was in his lab in the lair and he was coming up with a surprise Valentine’s Day date and presents for his girlfriend as he wrapped everything up put on his tuxedo and walked on over to her bedroom and knocked on her bedroom door.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day sweetheart my love!” He sang/cooed/purred to her.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Andromeda gasped as she jumped up to her feet as she put her hand to her chest to slow her heart down. "Donnie! What the shell? You scared the life out of me!" She said. She sat down on her bed. "What are you doing?" She asked. 

The room where the blue masked turtle's surprise Valentine's Day dinner is dark but with very few lights. Leo took the blindfolds off her eyes and her mouth. "Happy Valentine's Day, my dear sweet Sam." He said as he kissed her hand without making a sound to untie her hands and her feet.

(I'll be right back)  
MotelCity's avatar  
(Back)  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam gasped.  
"Leo? Wh-why did you kidnap me? Thats very sweet of you but I already have a boyfriend. I do not love you like that in that way Leo Im sorry," Sam said as she got up and started to make a run for it.

Ok

"Sorry baby. Come with me my love. I wanna show your Valentines Day presents and stuff," Donnie chirred to her as he took her hand and walked with her back to his lab. He put his hands over her eyes telling her that she could not look yet as he turned it on for her.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Andromeda put her hands in front of her to help her. "D-Donnie, where are you taking me?" She asked. Her six fin-like ears was helping her with sensors and hearing. "You know, I'm not into surprises." She said. 

Leo jumped over her as he stood in front of her with his arms crossed. "Sam, you are staying here and having dinner with me." He said. He took her back to the table where his special Valentine's Day dinner that he put together by himself.  
MotelCity's avatar  
"No! I am not hungry and plus I ate before I went to bed. I am not staying here and you cannot force me to let alone force me to be your mate. Go to hell Leo!" Sam said spitting in his face as she shoved him off and ran to the exit.

Donnie sighed as he put the lights back on and he uncovered her eyes disappointed and heartbroken. He showed her what he made for her a weapon he handmade her himself a beautiful sakura blossom katana. He also was hiding a wedding ring as well in his belt that he was currently wearing.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Andromeda put her hands to her mouth. "Oh, Donnie! It's beautiful! I love it!" She said as she held it in her hands. She kept looking at it not knowing what else her boyfriend has something else in plan. "I'm going to cherish it every moment." She said as she held it close to her.

Leo jumped in front of her as he lift her up over his shoulder as he took her to the small room where there is a door that locks. He put her down on the crates, then he lock the door and then he tied her hands. He ran his hand up her stomach under her shirt as he left hickeys on her neck.  
MotelCity's avatar  
"Leo please! I will never be yours! My boyfriend already claimed me! Please! You cannot do this!" Sam moaned out letting out small whimpers as she tried to struggle and squirm but it was useless as she was drowning in the lust. She arched her back.

Donnie took her hand smiling at her as he got down on one knee and showed her an emerald ring.  
"Andromeda I have been waiting for someone like you my whole life. You are so beautiful and amazing and I am madly in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my wife and marry me?"  
MotelCity's avatar  
Oh and would you mind if Leo was dominant to Sam?   
MotelCity's avatar  
Yeah to Leo being dominant.

Andromeda look at her boyfriend with wide eyes. She was a bit speechless and have a blush on her face. "Donnie...I would love to marry you!" She said as she dropped her katana on the floor and then fell to her knees. She gave him a hug and deeply kiss. 

Leo took her bottoms off along with her shirt. He began to kiss her collarbone, chest, breasts and stomach to leave hickeys. He pulled away from her. "I'll make you forget about your boyfriend." He said as he began to rub his fingers on her entrance very slowly. He even suck on her nipples while rubbing her breast until they are hard.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Would it be possible for Leo to give her a liquid in her mouth that makes her forget about her boyfriend and Leo lies and says that he is her boyfriend?  
MotelCity's avatar  
?   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay, I can do that.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok like could you add it on right now if you could?   
MotelCity's avatar  
?   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay.

Leo put some sort of liquid in her mouth which will make her forget about her boyfriend. The liquid has a bit of a strong taste that no vinegar can stand. He closed the lid and then put it away so no one would ever find it. Then he waited for a couple of minutes to see if it works. "Sam?" He asked.  
MotelCity's avatar  
BRB  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam looked around and her hands were now untied and free. She forgot about her boyfriend alright but the only thing she still remembers is herself.  
“Wh-who are you? Where am I?” She asked him as she got up and gasped when she found herself naked.  
“Wh-why am I naked?!” 

Donnie nodded and he picked her up and swung her around and carried her to his bedroom bridal style and there were candies lit and rose petals all over his bed for her as he laid her down on it and climbed on top of her. He leaned down cupping her cheek stroking it as he leaned down and he kissed her lips lovingly and passionately.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok   
MotelCity's avatar  
Andromeda kissed him back as she took his tux off. She pulled away from their kiss. "Donnie, wait." She said. There's something that she wanted to do with her boyfriend/fiancée Donnie...together. 

"Sam, it's me. Your loving and caring boyfriend Leo." Leo said more like lying. He kissed her on her lips. "It's Valentine's day, sweetheart." He said. He remembers that he had their special supper waiting for them. "You must be hungry. I have our Valentine's day supper waiting for us." He said with a smile on his face.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam just stared at him and blushed when he kissed he and called her sweetheart she just shrugged and nodded as her stomach was growling. She unlocked the door and she sat down and thanked him for the food and started taking a few bites as she said to Leo it was delicious.

Donnie nodded and groaned as he was somehow now on the back of his shell underneath her now and she was on top of him now as he leaned up and kissed her neck biting it softly to leave a giant hickey. He rubbed her hips up and down and even groped her butt cheeks roughly as he purred.  
MotelCity's avatar  
"I was thinking that you and I can take our clothes off at the same time while kissing each other." Andromeda said. She kissed him on his lips and then pulled away from their kiss. "You know as future husband and wife." She said while her tail was waggling very happily. 

Leo smiled as he ate his supper while staring at her. "I'm glad you like it, sweetheart." He said. He's got something for her which is in a small box and it held a bracelet in it but he's saving it for later. He took a small sip of sparkling cinder.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay. Good night  
Today at 10:28 am  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam ate more of the food and she was humming at how good it was taking sips of the cider as well. Once she was done eating it all she realized she was still butt naked. She blushed and looked away from him. Since she couldn’t remember anything else she guessed that Leo her boyfriend was in the middle of giving her pleasure.

Donnie nodded and at the same exact time took his tuxedo off that she took her clothes off and he pinned her down onto the bed as he began to press his face into her neck as he nipped hickeys all over and across her neck leaving bruises. He grinded against her growling and groaning as he groped her boobs as well.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Andromeda kept moaning nonstop as she felt him grinding against him. "Oh, Donnie, baby~! Keep going~!" She said. She moved her hand down towards his leg to keep him grinding against her. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times.

Leo looked at her. "Is anything alright, sweetheart?" He asked as he held her hand. He smiled at her. He can't wait to finish their pleasure after their supper is done. "Is the food not for your liking?" He asked.   
MotelCity's avatar  
"No it was Leo. I freakin loved it! It was delicious but I am just not decent is all. I am in my birthday suit," Sam said looking away from him trying to cover her breasts and her crotch as she closed her eyes and she was blushing badly.

Donnie smirked and nodded as he kissed with his lips every ounce of her skin smooth and silky soft as he started from jaw chin and throat and then worked his way down all the way to her collarbone. He pinched and squeezed her nipples in his three fingered hands as he grunted and dry humped her.  
MotelCity's avatar  
I am on   
MotelCity's avatar  
Andromeda kept moaning nonstop. "Oh Donnie~! I want you inside of me~!" She said. Her tail was waggling very happily nonstop. She loves her fiancée Donnie with all of her heart. She kept panting and moaning. "Suck my breasts~!" She said.

"I'm glad that you like the food." Leo said. He look at her arms. "Oh, sweetheart. Don't hide your body. I'm your boyfriend who is allowed to see your body." He said with the sweetest smile on his face.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam for whatever reason why her brain was lost in the illusional fantasy her body was having a gut feeling that something was wrong. She tried to get up and go put her clothes back on when suddenly a big migraine came and she clutched her head in pain.  
"Oww! Whats wrong with me? Why does my head hurt so much?!" She said shouting.

Donnie nodded and while he slid his dick out of its pocket and he entered her he suckle on both of her nipples flicking his tongue around her areolas as he made them harden. He thrusted deeper harder and faster into her grunting at how tight she was.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Andromeda kept moaning and panting while wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She even wrapped her legs around his waist. She can feel his dick getting harden inside of her as it was hitting the walls. "Oh, baby~! I want you to take my virginity away~!" She cried. 

Leo stood up as he carried her in his arms like a bridal style to the room where her clothes are. He placed her down on the crates. He made the room even more comfortable by setting a mat down on the other crates. "Sweetheart, how would you like to do? Want me to suck on your breasts, leaving you hickeys or do whatever is that you want to do?" He asked.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Suddenly the pain went away and Sam said to suck on her breasts and fuck her nonstop. She blushed leaning up to kiss his cheek and nuzzled him purring as she said that she loved him very much. She hugged him tightly to her.  
"I am and will always forever be yours my love," she said smiling at him.

Donnie continued to pound and plow her deep into his sheets and into his mattress as he kissed her lips passionately. He intertwined their fingers together and he started to slip his tongue into her mouth french kissing her so freakin lovingly and so much.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Andromeda kept kissing him while holding his hands as her heels were digging into the sheets. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth nonstop. She loves him so much that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him.

Leo kissed her on her lips deeply and passionately as he ran his fingers through her hair. He even ran one of his hands down towards her butt as he gave it a tight squeeze. He held her in his arms. He pulled away from their kisses. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart." He said.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Um he was supposed to suckle on her boobs and fuck her now   
MotelCity's avatar  
Oh, I forgot. Do you want me to re-do Leo's part?  
MotelCity's avatar  
Yeah   
MotelCity's avatar  
Leo placed her down on the mat as he began to stick his dick into her, then suck on her nipple while squeezing her other breast and then he switch. He even twist her nipples in his three fingers as he kept thrusting deeper and harder inside of her.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam cried out in pure love lust and desire for him she arched her back and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she moaned and her inner walls tightened on his dick but she was not a virgin because her real boyfriend Casey Jones made sure of that. She scratched his shoulders.

Donnie humped and grinded into her hips multiple times as he growled and he French kissed her as his tongue explored her wet cavern. He knew he was crazily in love with her and wanted to be with her for all time. He gripped onto her hips making sure to bruise them ever so softly.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Andromeda kept moaning as she kept her legs around his waist. She was even panting and moaning while scratching his shoulders by digging her fingers into his skin. She pulled away from their kisses. "Oh, Donnie~! I love you~!" She said. 

Leo kept thrusting his dick deeper and harder inside of her. He kissed her after he flinched when he felt her nails on his shoulders but he didn't care. He pulled away from their kisses as he left hickeys and bruises on her neck...all over her neck, chest and breasts.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam moaned and mewled out at this in pleasure as she shuddered and shivered in ecstasy as she grinded her hips deep into his hips and she gripped his shoulders digging her heels deep into the mat on the crate. She was so aroused that even her breasts were bouncing up and down.

Donnie reached into her g spot and once he thrusted a few more times into it he reached his climax and he came heavily and deeply inside her.   
“I love you the most my beautiful sexy smart awesome wonderful hot fiancé!” Donnie growled and he pulled out of her panting heavily.  
MotelCity's avatar  
BRB  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok   
MotelCity's avatar  
Taking a snooze see you later   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay. See you later.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Back your turn   
MotelCity's avatar  
Andromeda wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him for a quick second. "I love you more, my handsome, smart, amazing, sexy fiancé!" She said as she was panting. Her tail was waggling very happily. "That sex was amazing! We are doing that again." She said.

Leo kept thrusting deeper and harder inside of her while his fingers were digging into her skin to leave three bruises. He was glad that the liquid was working which is making her to think that he is her boyfriend, not Casey Jones. "Oh, Sam~! You're so sexy~! I love you~!" He said as he groans.  
MotelCity's avatar  
"Ahh Leo my love please! I want your babies! When you orgasm do it inside me and make not one drop escapes!" Sam said dirty talking to hotly and sexily as she arched her back again and she was almost nearing her climax. She kissed him passionately on his nose and his lips now too.

Donnie wrapped his arms around her but said not right now as he pulled her back against his plastron chest as he grinded roughly against her grom behind. Once he did that he stopped and put the covers the both of them.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Andromeda kept looking at her ring as she looks at it. Her tail was tapping on the bed a couple of times very happily. She hopes to have a beautiful wedding with her fiancé...somewhere nice and sunny and that they have sex all the time. "Donnie?" She asked. 

"Your wish is my command, my sexy rose." Leo said. He kept thrusting nonstop deeper and harder inside of her until he climax. He's not going to let his hot and thick semen escape her. He's going to make her happy and to carry his babies. He has always been in love with her ever since Casey brought her to the lair to meet him and his family. 

(BRB. I'm going to feed my pets)  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok   
MotelCity's avatar  
But what came crashing down on him though was suddenly after another head splitting migraine all of her memories came flooding back after she orgasmed. Sam growled looking at Leo demanding to get outta her at that moment and to let her go back home finally. She moaned and mewled softly though.

Donnie asked her yes? What is it baby? He rubbed her hips and traced circular motions onto her skin as he listened intently to what she was gonna ask him. He nuzzled her neck drowning in her intoxicating sexy hot scent. He chirred and breathed in some more of her.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Back

The female mutated lizard moaned at his touch. "Can we do it in the morning after we're all rested? You know, before everyone wakes up? Please?" Andromeda asked as she turn her upper half of her body to look at him. She gave the sad puppy look as her fin-like ears/sensors went down.

The blue masked turtle kept thrusting his dick deeper and harder inside of her while groaning and moaning. He was mumbling something under his breath that sounded like 'Almost there'. Leo finally climax inside of her as he put more pressure on her hips. "I'm cumming, Sam, my love~!" He groaned.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Um did you not read Sams part? Her memories came back   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sorry, I forgot *hits her head with a book while sticking out her tongue* Do you want me to re-do his part?  
MotelCity's avatar  
Yeah   
MotelCity's avatar  
?  
MotelCity's avatar  
The blue masked turtle stopped for a second as he was panting and pulled his dick out of her. "Sam? What's wrong? Sweetheart, did I hurt you?" Leo asked. He stood up straight as he look into her eyes like she was ordering him to stop as his sweat was dripping down his face.  
MotelCity's avatar  
"Don't you sweetheart me! You made me forget about and made me think you were my boyfriend! You are crazy and a psycho Leo! I never wanna see you ever again! Now let me go home!" Sam said as she furiously angry and could pop a blood vessel at any moment.

Donnie just smiled at her and chuckled at that stroking her cheek.  
"Of course baby anything for you!" He said as he pulled the covers over them and he kissed her and said goodnight as he closed his masked eyes and drifted off to sleep.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Andromeda went to sleep shortly after. She was dreaming about their wedding, their honeymoon, living on their own and raising a beautiful family. Her tail was wagging very happily. She moved his hand in her sleep to her stomach as it was always been her dream to have a baby with him and only him.

Leo glared at her. "You said you love me! You want to have babies with me!?" He said as he clench his fists by his side like he was about to punch a wall or a glass or even a shelf. It was tearing up inside of him that he can't compare himself to Casey Jones. "Don't you be coming back to me if your boyfriend cheats on you!?" He said as he got into her face.  
MotelCity's avatar  
"I only said that because of what you did to me. Besides Casey is not my boyfriend anymore. Looks like both of lied to each other. How would you gave reacted of I told you that sooner and said that I was so heartbroken I was not ready for another boyfriend yet. Looks like I am not good enough for anyone it seems like," Sam muttered as she started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks as she put her face in her hands.

Sorry was talking to my dad on the phone. I am back   
MotelCity's avatar  
Leo sat down on the chair as he felt bad for yelling at her for a quick second. "Get dressed. I'm taking you home. I guess we can give each other space." He said as he stood up without even looking at her. If he sees her crying like that...it would break his heart.

(BRB)  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam sighed still sobbing.  
"Listen Leo I never had any clue that you were that in love with me or at all for that matter. I am sorry I hurt you. I have only ever loved twice in my life you and Casey but since Casey cheated on me more than once I feel like there must be something wrong with me since I cannot seem to be good enough for anyone. Not even for you," Sam said as she refused to move and she just stayed there.

Ok   
MotelCity's avatar  
"And I sorry I lied and said those two times I never loved you when I in fact do. I am just scared to get hurt again. I am scum and bad person. Just forget about me and maybe go after Karai or April," Sam added.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leo sighs as he closed his eyes when he heard her say 'scum' and a 'bad person'. He never wanted to hurt her. He's more kind than Casey and Karai. "Stop saying that!" He said over her crying to get her to stop. He loves her more than Karai and/or April.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam shook her head no.  
"Its true though! I promise I will never talk to you or see you ever again," she said as she got dressed in her pajamas and she left the warehouse. She ran back home crying the whole way.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leo sighs as he look at the shelf where he put the box that he got for her. He grabbed the box as he look at the card and it read; 'To Sam, I love you. Love, Leo'. He put it in his belt along with the bottle of the liquid. He follow her to make sure she got home safely from safe distance. "I'm sorry, Sam." He said.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Can Leo take her back?  
MotelCity's avatar  
?  
MotelCity's avatar  
Yeah, when he gets to her place and confesses his love to her by giving her late valentine's gift.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam entered her apartment and closed the door not even bothering to lock it at all. She didn't care if right then and there she got beat up murdered or raped. She was so depressed she sat down in her chair and continued to cry her eyes out as the tears just wouldn't stop.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leo got to her place as he stood on the fire escape as he climbed through the window. He stood in front of her door. He knocked on the door a couple of times but he didn't hear her saying anything except crying. He open the door very slowly as he saw her crying. He walked up to her. "Sam?" He asked as he dropped the gift on her lap.  
MotelCity's avatar  
BRB...I'm going to get my supper.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam looked down and opened it. Inside was a beautiful bracelet that said To Sam I love you always Love Leo. She looked up at him and she cried happily and smiled at him.  
"Thank you Leo. It's beautiful but I don't deserve it."


	2. Chapter 2

Leo sighs. "Sam, please. Just listen to me. I love you ever since your ex-boyfriend Casey brought you to the lair. I fell in love with you the moment you smile at me when you walked into the lair. I promise that I'll protect you from Purple Dragons, Hun, Karai and the Foot. Keep the bracelet that way you'll remember me. I understand you don't want to talk to me right now." He said as he gave her a small kiss on her lips and then her forehead. He walked towards the door very slowly or was he which is part of his plan for her to talk to him again.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam smiled at him and ran to him into his arms and tackled him to the floor and she kissed him lovingly and passionately all over his face.  
"Oh honey. Leo I love you too! Of course I will talk to you again hell I'll even be your mate too as well sweetie if you'll have me that is," Sam said blushing as she looked away from him.

Sorry took a shower back   
MotelCity's avatar  
"I thought you'll never ask me...sweetheart." Leo said with a smile on his face as he put his hand on her cheek as he kissed her back very deeply and passionately. His tongue was wrestling with hers. As he kept kissing her, he ran his hand through her hair while his other hand going down towards her pajama bottoms. He loves to be her mate as well.

BRB  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam moaned and whimpered into his powerful french kiss as she tried to wrestle his tongue for dominance as she rubbed his plastron and caressed his strong powerful thighs and crotch. She pressed herself against him as she wrapped her arms around his waist now molding her lips to his.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Will rp more tomorrow good night   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay. See you tomorrow. Good night.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Your turn back for a little bit   
MotelCity's avatar  
Hello?  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hey.

Leo kept kissing her a few more times. He pulled away from her. "Sam, how about we finish in your bedroom where your bed is a lot softer than that mat and those crates?" He asked as he put his hand on her cheek while looking into his eyes.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam blushed and nodded getting up and running into her bedroom as she stripped got naked for him and laid down sexily on her bed waiting for her mate to join her in bed. She was giggling and feeling much better now.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hey quick question if you do not mind. If someone fucked up on you would you forgive them or give them a second chance?  
MotelCity's avatar  
If they truly meant sorry to you?  
MotelCity's avatar  
(What do you mean?)

Leo smiled as he remembers that he has a small bottle of liquid in his belt. He went to the trash bin as he put it in there. He went to her bedroom. "Ready for me, my sexy rose?" He asked as he stood in the doorway.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Like if someone got mad at you and then they realized they were being a bitch and felt sorry and meant it and apologized to you?  
MotelCity's avatar  
Oh, that's what you meant. Yeah, I dealt with people on here were being a bitch and a bit bossy. I never forgive them and I ignore them and never talk to them again.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Oh ok that sucks   
MotelCity's avatar  
Why did that happen to you?  
MotelCity's avatar  
Because my friend who you recently rped with tried to apologize to you but I guess you are the type of person that holds grudges and I guess you do not realize that no one is perfect and humans make mistakes. She did not mean to be bossy she has autism and sometimes that happens when she does not mean it   
MotelCity's avatar  
I have autism too. And she did told me that before.   
MotelCity's avatar  
So why then hold a grudge against her because of something that she cannot control and you of all people should undestand then? Why not make up with her? She is a really awesome person. She has a hard time making friends because of what she always goes through   
MotelCity's avatar  
Recently it got so bad on here she wanted to kill herself because she was bullied by multiple people on here   
MotelCity's avatar  
I wasn't bullying her. I told her that my niece and nephew were in town for Christmas. And my mom's got early stage of cancer and I have to help around the house so she can rest after getting home late from the hospital.   
MotelCity's avatar  
I know you weren't bullying her other people did I am saying and she knew that but after what she did to you she tried to say sorry to you but you muted and ignored her   
MotelCity's avatar  
All I am asking is maybe just maybe for once you can see past a persons faults and mistakes and maybe try to makeup with her?  
MotelCity's avatar  
Alright fine. Tell her to talk to me first before following me.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok just did and thank you   
MotelCity's avatar  
You're welcome  
MotelCity's avatar  
She just pmed you   
MotelCity's avatar  
I messaged her back  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok   
MotelCity's avatar  
"Oh yeah I am better believe it smokin handsome ninja!" Sam said purring and cooing to him as she beckoned him to come closer to her with her index finger as she showed him her private body parts.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leo smiled as he walked over to her as he took his elbow/knee pads along with his wristbands off by throwing them onto the floor and then crawled onto her bed. "Would you like for me to help you down there, my beautiful flower?" He asked. 

(I talked to her and we're roleplaying tomorrow)  
MotelCity's avatar  
(Ok awesome sounds good.)  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam nodded as her entire face was as red as a tomato and she opened up her legs spreading them wide for him as she began to touch and play with herself moaning and mewling so he could get turned on too as well.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leo began to stick his fingers inside of her. "I want to see you playing with your breast." He said as he kissed her inner thighs while sticking his fingers deeper inside of her a couple of times.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam nodded and she started to tweak and fondle her nipples and squeeze her boobs as she arched her back feeling and getting so aroused at his fingering her flower. She moaned and mewled and even grinded against him too.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leo pulled his fingers out of her as he crawled up to her and laid on top of him as he kissed her deeply and passionately while grinding against her. He ran his fingers through her hair while holding her other hand.  
MotelCity's avatar  
I am getting tired too. Will rp more tomorrow   
MotelCity's avatar  
Night   
MotelCity's avatar  
Good night.  
Today at 9:45 am  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam elicited some mewls and whimpers for him into his kiss as she tried making out with him too trying to dominate his tongue in her mouth. She grinded back against him as well as she moved a little bit and spread her legs open for him again.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leo stick his dick inside of her as he began to thrusting very slowly and carefully. He kissed her on her lips for a quick second. "I love you, Sam." He said. He kept thrusting a bit faster and deeper.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam moaned out saint she knew as she giggled and smiled softly at him as she arched her back her body shuddering in pleasure and her heels digging into her bed in pure bliss. She scratched at his shoulders up and down.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leo did flinched a bit as her nails were scratching his shoulders but he didn't care. He kept thrusting nonstop deeper and harder into her as he groaned and had his hands by her head. He loves her so much that he spend more time with her.   
MotelCity's avatar  
“Ahh Leo my sweet hot sexy love please!” Sam muttered and mewled softly as she curled her toes and her hands entwined with his squeezing them as reassurance that she will never ever leave him at all. She kissed his neck all around and even made a few hickeys there too.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Your turn   
MotelCity's avatar  
Leo kept thrusting deeper and harder into her nonstop. He groaned as his sweat was dripping down his face as some of it was dripping onto her sheets, her skin, her face and her pillow case. "Oh, Sam, my love~!" He said.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam moaned and mewled softly into the sex and lovemaking as she reached her climax and she orgasmed all over his dock inside her. She rubbed his shoulders and stroked his plastron up and down and squeezed his inner powerful strong thighs.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leo climax a lot inside of her as he laid on top of her while groaning. He was panting as he held her hands by bringing them up above her head. He kissed her on her lips as he pulled away from her. "I love you, Sam." He said as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam smiled at him and kissed him saying she knew as she cling onto him and she snuggled against him putting the covers over them as she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep as she dreamt of Leo over and over again.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leo turn onto his side as he stayed asleep. He kept his arm across her stomach. As he was sleeping, he was blowing her hair. He dreamt about Sam and something that she was holding in her arms...a baby or two. He smiled in his sleep.  
MotelCity's avatar  
The next morning Sam woke up and she smiled yawned and opened up her eyes stretching. She saw Leo and she nuzzled him purring happily and lovingly. She was laying still in her bed on her back as she was still naked underneath her covers.

Donnie woke up the next morning as he keyed over after yawning stretching and opening up his eyes as he stroked his fiancé’s cheek and he whispering good morning into her ear.  
“Rise and shine my love. It’s officially the day after Valentine’s Day sweetheart!” He cooed to her.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Andromeda woke up as she stretched too. "Good morning, my handsome turtle. Last night was the best." She said as she put him on his shell. She laid on top of him while staring into his eyes. "I love you, Donatello Hamato." She said as she nuzzled her cheeks against his cheeks. 

Leo pretended to be asleep still which he wants his girlfriend to think that he is sleeping. He stayed on his side with his eyes closed. "Good morning, sweetheart." He said in his sleep or so she thinks with a smirk on his face.   
MotelCity's avatar  
We’re back your turn for my friends rp with you   
MotelCity's avatar  
“Awwww Leo is saying that to me in his sleep. How freakin cute and adorable is that?” Sam said gushing over how so freakin cute that was. She still thinking he was still asleep and believing it kissed him on his lips roughly and passionately.

Donnie smiled at her strong her cheek and kissing her lips softly.  
“Good morning love and I love you more my darling,” he cooed and chirped to her having her in his arms as he wrapped them around her while caressing her butt cheeks.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Leo woke up as he kissed her back as he put her on her back while running his hands through her hair. He pulled away from her. "You thought I was still sleeping? I just did that so, you think I was asleep." He said as he stroke his thumb on her cheek.

Andromeda moaned with a smile on her face. "I want to wake you up like this every single morning...so you can see my beautiful face." She said while waggling her tail under the covers and her hands on his shoulders. She put her forehead against his forehead.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam squeaked at that her cheeks flushed beet red deeply as she nuzzled him and held on tightly to him as she stared into his blue masked eyes and stroked his cheek too. She grinded up against him smirking.

Donnie nodded saying she could do that and that would be nice as he got up out of bed and got dressed as he asked her what she wanted him to make for her for breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and got out some pots and pans.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Going to sleep good night but the brainwashed Tmnt rp you’re doing with my friend she’s gonna be on to rp more with you tonight   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay. Good night.

Andromeda smiled as she sat up, then she wrapped the sheets around her naked body in bed while staring at her ring. "Maybe we can have our wedding on Valentine's Day because more romantic. And have it at our friends Casey and April's farmhouse with our friends and family." She said. She wanted her fiancee to keep on caressing her body that way she'll feel safe around him. "I wonder how many kids do we want to have?" She asked as she kept staring at her ring.

"You're so beautiful, Sam." Leo said as he kissed her forehead. He sat up in bed as he brought her closer to him by wrapping his arm around her. "Let's stay in bed for another hour and then I'll take you back to my lair." He said.   
Today at 5:47 pm  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hey  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam blushed beet red and she giggled and smiled at him and what he did to her earned him a moan and a mewl and a whimper from her for him. She begged Leo if they could make love at that very second as she laid underneath him and stroked his cheek.

“Hmm at least three girls and one boy my love,” Donnie cooed and purred to her as he nuzzled her neck chirring and chirping happily and lovingly to her as he jet his arm securely wrapped around her waist.   
“I love you so much my beautiful fiancé,” he said kissing her ear.

Sam blushed beet red and she giggled and smiled at him and what he did to her earned him a moan and a mewl and a whimper from her for him. She begged Leo if they could make love at that very second as she laid underneath him and stroked his cheek.

“Hmm at least three girls and one boy my love,” Donnie cooed and purred to her as he nuzzled her neck chirring and chirping happily and lovingly to her as he jet his arm securely wrapped around her waist.   
“I love you so much my beautiful fiancé,” he said kissing her ear.

Hello   
MotelCity's avatar  
?   
MotelCity's avatar  
See you tomorrow gonna be busy sorry   
MotelCity's avatar  
Okay. See you tomorrow  
MotelCity's avatar  
You still on? I am on to rp some more. Your turn   
MotelCity's avatar  
?   
MotelCity's avatar  
I'm still on.

"Oh, Donnie. You make me so happy!" Andromeda said as she put her hand on his arm. She put her forehead against his forehead. "I love you so much." She said. Her tail was waggling very happily. 

Leo smiled at her. He kissed her on her lips. "You're wish is my command." He said. He began to stick his dick inside of her by teasing her while running his hand on her side. He kept kissing her while running his left hand through her hair.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam arched her back in pure bliss as she wrapped her legs around his waist and she shuddered in pure delight. She moaned and mewled out softly scratching his shoulders asking him to mark her with hickeys.

"I love you more my sexy little sugar plum," Donnie said grinning happily as he chirred and nuzzled her cheek affectionately again. He asked her if she was hungry yet or if she wanted to make love again.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Leo kept thrusting deeper and harder inside of her while leaving hickeys all over her neck including bite marks on her neck. He ran his hand down towards her butt. 

"I was thinking that we can make love again. We can have our very first daughter." Andromeda said. She wanted him to let her to be on her hands and knees...be rough with her. "I love you, Donatello. My sexy turtle in purple." She said.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Sam whimpered and squeaked out as she gripped onto his shoulders and she dug her heels into her bed deeply and roughly.  
"I love you so much Leo! Do my tits now!" She cried out.

Donnie nodded smirking more than happy to oblige as he got behind her and he entered her pussy from behind as hr slapped her ass cheeks too making sute his red handprint were on them.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Andromeda moaned and panted. "Faster, baby! Harder!" She said. Her breasts were bouncing against each other. "Slap my ass harder!" She moaned with a smile on her face. Her tail was waggling very happily. 

Leo nodded as he sucked on her nipples while thrusting deeper and harder nonstop. He groans and pants. He massage her breast while sucking on her nipple.   
MotelCity's avatar  
"Ahh yes Leo! I am yours! I have always been for you! I belong to you! Fuck me so rough and god this is so hot!" Sam screamed out as she was nearing her climax. Her inner walls tightened around his cock.

Donnie smirked as he slapped and groped her butt cheeks rougher harder as he thrusted harder faster and deeper into her letting out a couple of growls. He kissed her butt cheeks so sweetly and so softly.


End file.
